


Like One of Her Own

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two most important persons to him were there right now, completing one odd family unit with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of Her Own

Olivia looked down to the baby sleeping peacefully on the pink crib, surrounded by warmth and pillows. The little girl’s thin hair was blonde like hers and it still blew her mind away at how that little creature looked like Olivia herself as a six month baby. She ran her hand over the little arms, her little hands and felt a tight grasp on her finger as the baby’s hand closed tightly around her, pulling it to her slightly. She was a really beautiful girl.

“Olivia?” she heard her name being called and turned around slowly, feeling light-headed, like in a dream.

“Yeah?”

Peter walked in her direction, carefully, still measuring her reactions. Olivia looked slightly overwhelmed.

“Did she wake up?”

“Nope. She’s still sleeping here. She seems to have no idea that her whole world has been destroyed,” she whispered softly as he stopped next to her by the crib.

The baby made a small whiny sound and let go of her hand.

“If this is too much for you, Olivia, I understand that…”

“Peter, no. We’ve been through this already. Not anymore.”

A cry came from the crib as the little girl woke up, obviously crying out for her mother. She looked up at Olivia, who smiled softly at her, and her crying became softer. Without thinking, Olivia took the baby from the crib and held her protectively in her arms, rocking her slowly.

“She looks so much like me when I was a baby. But I can see she has your eyes and your forehead. Can you see that too?”

Peter touched lightly the girl’s forehead and planted a kiss on her, as her crying calmed down to small whimpers in Olivia’s arms.

“She thinks I’m her mother.”

He looked at her again, unsure. He didn’t know if he was asking too much of Olivia, even though she agreed to it. Peter knew her well enough to be aware of the unspoken words that hurt her more than she would show anyone, even him. But he had to admit the sight of her holding his daughter was endearing.

“Are you sure…”

“She needs a mother, Peter. I know what it feels to grow up without one, I don’t want her to go through the same things I did. She has nothing to do with what happened.”

Peter felt a small ache in his chest as Olivia leant to plant a kiss on the baby’s head, still rocking her to sleep. He sometimes wondered what if things had happened the way they should and this baby in her arms were actually hers, not the wrong woman’s. He knew that it was too much of wishful thinking, as they were both aware of Olivia’s inability of having babies of her own. One of the many cortexiphan trials effects on her life. He wondered that, although she had said she would do it, if raising another woman’s child as her own would be too much to ask from the woman he loved more than his blood on his veins. Actually, the two most important persons to him were there right now, completing one odd family unit with him.

Olivia looked at him, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Do you think she’ll hate me? When we tell her?”

He knew exactly what she was talking about, now seeing his own mother’s despair in Olivia’s eyes, the same despair she had felt when Peter was 7 and too young to acknowledge what was happening to him and around him. He wrapped his arms around Olivia, kissing her temple. If he said she wouldn’t he’d be lying. If he said she would he’d be lying. He just nodded his head, feeling too overwhelmed himself to say anything right now.

He honestly hoped she didn’t. Peter truly hoped his daughter would love and understand her new mother as he knew Olivia would love her as if she were one of her own.

 

END


End file.
